Imagina una noche
by AeternaNive
Summary: "No hace falta billete para viajar a un lugar que nadie conoce", había leído su madre a Makoto, antes de embarcarse con toda su familia en un recorrido lleno de amor y fantasía. One-shot.


¡La última actualización de hoy!

Julio, un fanfic basado en una imagen. La verdad es que aproveché la oportunidad para que este fuera también un regalo, así que aquí va la dedicatoria.

Para mi gran amiga NaranjaMorada.

Te admiro un montón, mujer, en serio. Y te quiero todavía más. Eres un ejemplo de fuerza, empatía y perseverancia, además de ser súper talentosa. Perdóname por no decírtelo más seguido, pero ten por seguro que siempre te recuerdo, siempre hay una parte de ti en mis letras y en mi esfuerzo. Gracias por tanto a pesar de la distancia.

Esto es para ti, porque no podré hacer muchas cosas, pero nada me priva de agradecer tu existencia.

Con mucho, muchísimo cariño y todos los apapachos de mi corazón.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

La imagen elegida para crear esta historia fue un gif publicado por la cumpleañera, y pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil de Facebook.

Sin más por el momento, por favor, disfruten su lectura.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, pertenecen a su creador original, Kōji Ōji._

* * *

—Imagina que una noche… resuena un silbido en un pasillo vacío, y una voz llama ¡Todos al tren!. No hace falta billete para viajar a un lugar que nadie conoce—leyó una mujer, con tono y mirada dulces.

La voz de alguien imitando el sonido de un tren resonó en la entrada de la casa.

—¿Estás listo? Debemos darnos prisa o perderemos el tren—dijo la mujer de cabello oscuro.

El pequeño a su lado esbozó una sonrisa amplia, tomó la mano de su madre y corrió a su lado. Al llegar a la puerta, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el hombre con gorra de maquinista.

—¡Pasajeros del último tren nocturno, favor de abordar!—anunció el hombre.

—¡Vamos!—el infante se aferró con más fuerza a su madre y retomó el paso.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, distinguido señor?

—Tachibana Makoto—respondió él, con mucha formalidad.

El hombre, de cabello también castaño, revisó una hoja entre sus manos.

—¡Ah, nuestro pasajero VIP! Por favor, tome asiento—le invitó, estirando el brazo izquierdo en un ademán de cortesía.

Los dos pasajeros entraron en una caja de cartón pintada por el exterior y la sujetaron a sus hombros con un par de tirantes, ajustados a la particular estatura de cada uno.

—En este momento el tren parte hacia su último recorrido-anunció el conductor—. ¡Chu chu!

—¡Chu chu!—imitó el pequeño.

Todos avanzaron al mismo tiempo, siguiendo el ritmo del hombre mayor.

—Si miran a su derecha, encontrarán la estación de los alimentos—explicó el maquinista, al llegar a la cocina—. Abrirá sus servicios mañana, antes del inicio de clases, con un variado y delicioso menú.

Makoto miró a su madre con una gran sonrisa que verificaba la información. Ella le acarició la mejilla y le animó a seguir el paso con un gesto.

Continuaron su camino hasta el segundo piso de la casa. Cruzaron entonces el dormitorio principal, el salón de juegos (abierto sólo después de hacer la tarea, según el guía), un cuarto vacío y el área de la ducha.

—Señores pasajeros, estamos arribando a nuestro destino. Por favor, mantengan sus pies dentro del vehículo hasta que se detenga completamente.

Disminuyeron la velocidad de sus pasos conforme entraban en la última recámara, hasta detenerse completamente.

—Esperamos que el recorrido haya sido de su agrado. Ahora pueden bajar y disfrutar del área de descanso.

El señor Tachibana tomó al niño entre sus manos y lo elevó en el aire, trasladándolo así hasta su cama, donde ambos padres lo arroparon amorosamente. Su hijo sonrió con inmensa ternura, mientras ambos lo besaban en la frente.

—No puedo esperar a que estés aquí para que viajes en el tren también-dijo el pequeño, acariciando el vientre ligeramente abultado de su madre.

—Oh, se movió—respondió ella, acariciándolo igual que Makoto—. Creo que también está esperando jugar contigo.

Las mejillas del futuro hermano se colorearon de rosa alegría.

—Muy bien, es hora de que todos vayamos a dormir. Buenas noches, Makoto—su padre le revolvió el cabello.

—Buenas noches, cariño—su madre le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho y luego lo cubrió completamente con la frazada.

—Buenas noches, papá, mamá—respondió él, bostezando.

Encendieron la lamparita en la mesa de noche y apagaron la iluminación de la habitación, velando el sueño de su pequeño. A su lado, un libro de pasta azul y letras blancas reposaba, esperando una nueva noche de aventuras.

Siete años pasaron para la familia Tachibana, como si de un pestañeo se tratara.

—¡Hermano!—ambos pequeños corrieron hasta el castaño apenas cruzó la puerta.

—Estoy en casa—anunció, encontrándose en la sala de estar con toda su familia.

—Bienvenido—le recibió su madre.

—¿El entrenamiento estuvo bien?¿Gou-chan fue muy exigente con ustedes?—preguntó su padre

Makoto asintió.

—¡Queremos volar!—exclamó la niña a su lado, estirando los brazos tanto como pudo hacia el techo.

—¿Están seguros?—cuestionó él, agachándose un poco para estar a su altura.

—¡Sí!—los ojos de ambos infantes brillaron, llenos de entusiasmo.

Makoto extendió ambos brazos hacia los costados, para que cada hermano sujetara uno con fuerza.

—¿Están listos?

Ambos asintieron, emocionados.

—Muy bien, señores pasajeros, por favor abrochen sus cinturones. El vuelo está a punto de despegar.

Lentamente se irguió, levantó sus codos al nivel de sus hombros y los dobló hacia el techo, formando un ángulo recto entre sus antebrazos y sus bíceps.

—¡Será mejor que se sostengan!

Comenzó entonces a girar, con los pies de Ren y Ran suspendidos sobre el suelo, como si en verdad estuvieran volando.

Muchas noches habían transcurrido en esos siete años, el viejo libro se había desgastado y la familia había crecido, pero el amor siempre inspiraría nuevas risas y aventuras para cada uno de sus integrantes.

* * *

FIN. De las actualizaciones retrasadas y del fic. ¿Lo disfrutaron? ¿Ustedes también se imaginaban a Makoto preciosobebé viviendo una infancia llena de amor y creen que por eso es tan bello? Espero que sí. Por favor, no se olviden de escribir sus comentarios con todas las opiniones que tengan.

Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer infinitamente a esas personas que me siguen a pesar de mi inconstancia. En serio, se merecen más que el cielo y son siempre una parte de mi corazón cuando escribo.

Nos leeremos pronto, con el octavo fanfic de este reto. Por lo pronto les mando enormes abrazos y mis mejores vibras.


End file.
